Darken Lives
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: Will and Caleb are growing up in a world unlike their own. Will's been having strange dreams and now they have brought her the death of her father. Caleb is Will's future bodyguard, she is his charge and he must now protect his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters that are from W.I.T.C.H. any OC's I do own.**_

_**I wanted to know what all of you think of the start of this story. I'm currently working on all of my stories and new ones so you'll have to tell me what you think. *bows* enjoy reading XD**_

* * *

_Dark storm clouds began to form over the small town. Lighting flashes and a rumble of thunder shakes the earth. Sadly, the peasants know that this is a warning. Quick as they can they father clothes, food, and anything else they can get. Animals and children are prepared before everyone left, leaving their home to the storm._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Father," a young child called. Her tears becoming one with the rain she walked through. "Father where are you?" she was so young, just barely three years old and yet she feared not the storm, the night or any thing else. Her shoulder length fire red hair blew in the wind and her brown eyes continued to fill with tears.

"Milady?" the child looked up at a sentry. "Milady what are you doing out here?"

"Where's Father?"

The sentry sighed and knelt down. "You're father, Milord, is currently with on of the towns. You didn't answer my question though Milady."

"I had a nightmare and wanted to see Father." More tears began to form as her small body flung itself at the sentry.

"There, there, Milady. It was but a nightmare. Will you tell me about it?" the kind sentry lifted her up and carried her back into the safety of the castle walls. When he reached her room he opened the door to see his five year old son searching for his charge.

"It's alright, I have her." The sentry whispered. The young boy walked over to his father and took the now sleeping child from his arms. He places her down on the bed and climbed in next to her. The sentry smiled and pulled the covers over the two children then went back to the castle walls.

Milady tossed and turned as her nightmares worsened.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Lightning struck houses, setting them aflame as thirteen riders came over the hill side. In front of the soldiers rose a man in gold studded armor. His bright red hair shown and beginning to thin. His brown eyes shown with greed._

_ One last bout of thunder sounded, startling the horses and causing them to stomp their feet. "he has struck again Milord." The king's bodyguard stated._

_ "Seems like he is moving faster and faster with each attack." The king sighed and turned his horse around. "let's move out. With any luck I'll be home in time for breakfast with the Queen and my daughter."_

_ Some of the men laughed, knowing well that Queen Susan would have a fit should her husband not be there when she awoke. One lone soldier saw a glimpse of white as he followed. "Milord, danger!"_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Milady awoke with a scream as lights passed by her window. "Hurry, we must move into his chambers." The small child moved over to her door and opened it.

"Princess Wilhelmina you're awake?" Wilhelmina's best friend, servant, and future bodyguard knelt in the corridor beside the door. He held his hand out to her. Wilhelmina looked upon him. He had dark brown hair, bright green eyes that, at this moment, held concern. He was tall compared to the other children his age and he was always near by when she needed him.

Princess Wilhelmina took the hand of her friend. "What is going on Caleb?" Caleb pulled her to him and put his right index finger to his lips. The young princess repeated herself but quieter.

"Something's going on with the knights your highness." Caleb pulled Princess Wilhelmina down the hall and through the castle. At every turn he would pause to see if any persons were about. They entered the servant's staircase and walked until they came upon the servant's entrance to the king's own chambers.

Opening the wall a few millimeters, just enough to see what was happening within. "Can you heal him?" A voice inside muttered.

"This wound is too deep, and it's scrapped his heart." Another, female this time, muttered.

"So? What can you do for him?"

"Nothing, the king will be dead by morrow's first light."

Princess Wilhelmina gasped and clung to Caleb. Caleb wrapped his arms around the princess in which he would some day promise to give his life for. He left the wall open and listened to the servants and guards talking about the king, queen and the princess.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." The healer spoke again. "They will have to be told about the king's passing." There was a pause and everyone knew what the others were thinking about. "She'll be forced to marry again until the princess reaches age."

* * *

_**So, Should or shouldn't I continue this story? Give me Aye or Nay please ; )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know it's short but please bare with me until I get my feet back under me for my writings. I have updated a few of my stories and have added new ones that I believe some of you will enjoy. As always I am looking for if I should continue with this story or now and whether all of you like it or dislike it. *Bows, runs off and joins mob of readers after authors, "WE WANT CHAPTERS, WE WANT STORIES"* Opps, almost forgot, Read and Enjoy!_**

* * *

_5 years after the death of the King_

Eight year old Princess Wilhelmina stood on top of the castle's walls. The wind blowing in her face as she stood in a notch, "What is it Caleb?" She asked. Her small voice backed by confidence.

"Your mother requests you in the Great Hall."

"I don't care."

"Let me rephrase that Princess," Caleb took a step forward and pulled the princess over his shoulder. "I am to bring you to the Great Hall by force if need be." Princess Wilhelmina beat her fists onto the older boy's shoulders.

"Guards! Guards help me!" a few guards that were on duty on the walls had started to come over when their princess called. Though when they saw who held the young girl they shook their heads and turned back to their positions. "Come back here! I'm ordering you to help me."

"They aren't going to Princess," Caleb carefully placed his arm around her flailing legs in order to keep her dress down. "Really, you should learn by now that none of the guards will ever stop me. And speaking of, you should keep still unless you want to fall down, it's quiet a long drop."

"You should at least show me more respect when you speak to me. I am the heir to the throne." Caleb's steps faltered for a millisecond before he finished walking down the stairs. Wilhelmina didn't notice and continued on her rant. "After all of this time you have gotten uncontrollable."

Caleb snorted as he set down his load in front of the doors to the Great Hall. "You're a mess Princess." Gently Caleb pulled her knee length brown commoner's dress to neaten it out. Pulling what hair he could behind her he tied it up with a red silk ribbon. "Were you out in the fields again while I was in a meeting with the knights?" Caleb dipped a handkerchief into a small fountain and wiped dirt off of her nose.

"What's so important that I have to look nice?"

"The fact that this is a meeting with the Queen, not a meeting with your mother." Looking her over one last time he nodded. "No matter what Princess, you are not to behave in any way other than a princess should. You understand right?"

"Caleb? Aren't you going to be coming in with me?" Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow. No matter what happened in the past Caleb and his father had always been by her side: the night that her father was killed, the day that her mother married another so that she may continue to rule, everything.

"I will," Caleb smiled and held a hand out to her. She took his hand just as the doors were opened for them.

"Wilhelmina, come forward." The Queen called from the throne she sat on. Next to her sat Wilhelmina's step-father, the co-ruler, King Demitris. To Wilhelmina he seemed like a foul man. He was a Lord of a smaller country that was always looking for power, and had wooed her mother within the first week after her father's death. Although he has the title of King, he has no say in country affairs. That never stopped him from abusing what power he had.

He was a short, thin man with a beak of a nose. He face was hollowed out and his dark blue eyes sunken deep in their sockets. Light blond hair was pulled back and tied low on his neck. He was dressed in expensive blue silk breeches and tunic, and a light blue silk cloak.

Wilhelmina squeezed Caleb's hand as she saw Demitris grab hold of her mother's hand. Caleb released her hand and slowed his step so that he stood behind her. King Demitris never thought it proper that a princess was so close to her body guard. No matter how many times the queen explained that it has been like that since the beginning of her families' rein.

"Daughter, there is news that you must be told about." Queen Susan looked down at her daughter. Brown eyes bright and purple hair falling into her eyes. "Your father and I have decided that as of your 12 birthday you will be engaged to his son, Phobos."

"Mother," Wilhelmina looked back at Caleb and then back at her mother. "I don't quite understand, could you explain it?"

"You're mother is saying that whether you like it or not, come your 12th birthday you will be living as Princess Wilhelmina, future wife of Prince Phobos, my son. When you've come of age at 13, the two of you will be married." King Demitris stood from his throne and walked down the few steps until he reached the young girl. "Do you understand now?"

Wilhelmina lowered her head and lifted her eyes to the man before her. She glared at him, harder and fiercer than she had ever done before. "I was not asking you, Sir! I was asking my mother, the _queen_!" emphasizing the last word Wilhelmina set a small smirk upon her face. The servants of the castle did say that she spent too much of her time with the common folk instead of with any visiting nobility.

King Demitris quickly raised his hand and brought it down upon Wilhelmina's cheek, sending her flying a few feet away. Queen Susan rose to her feet and began to go to her daughter's side. King Demitris grabbed her arm and held her away from the fallen child. "Demitris what are you doing, let me go at once."

King Demitris didn't release her though. Instead his grip got tighter. Raising his fingers into the air King Demitris snapped his fingers and a couple of guards walked out from behind the pillars. "Yes Mi'Lord," one said. This was Caleb's father, now just a regular castle guard.

"Bring my step-daughter to her room and make sure she stays there. For now on, she will be confined to the castle walls unless I have giving my permission." Without waiting for an answer King Demitris pulled Queen Susan out of the room. All of the guards bowed to them as they passed.

Walking forward Caleb's father, Valtorth, (I can't find his name anywhere so I kind of just made one up. If someone can let me know I'd be sooo happy) calmly waved the other guards to leave.

"Sir," one put in, a little confused. "Shouldn't we do what we were told and bring the young princess back?"

"Do you not think that the princess's personal body guard and I can take care of it?" the younger guard shook his head no and followed the others out of the room. "Caleb, let me see the young lady."

The whole time after Princess Wilhelmina had been struck down Caleb had been by her side. Sadly the young girl was unconscious because of the unsuspecting blow. Moving out of the way Caleb let his father pick up his charge and he followed behind. It was later that night, while Caleb slept on the floor next to Princess Wilhelmina's bed that everything for the children changed. A crash in the hallway brought Caleb to his feet, a small dagger in his hand.

"Hmm, Caleb, what's wrong?" Princess Wilhelmina slowly sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't have long before Caleb grabbed her arm and pulled her into her dressing room. "Caleb?"

"Stay in here and be quiet, there's someone in the castle." Caleb closed the doors and locked them, placing himself before them as a barricade. Hours seemed to tick by as the rest of the castle remained silent. Just when he thought that it was a sleepy servant running into things Caleb heard a noise far worse than any he could have thought possible.

"CALEB!" Princess Wilhelmina yelled from the dressing room. Caleb hurrying to unlock the doors, and when he finally did so and pulled the doors open the princess was gone. A hard hit to the back of his head and Caleb was knocked out, a few tears leaving his eyes at the loss of his friend.

_5 years later_

"Will it's time to wake up!" Will's mom Susan yelled from the living room of their apartment. Will turned onto her side and pulled the covers off of her. Every year on this day she would have the same dream. No matter what she did, she couldn't rid herself of this feeling that something big was going to happen today. "Will hurry up or you're going to be last for your first day at school."

'Oh joy,' Will thought to herself. 'A new school here at the wonderful new town of Heatherfield. And here I already thought the day was going to be a bad one.'


	3. Chapter 3

_***Raises right hand* "I solemnly swear that I will pay more attention to this neglected story. So do I vow here before these witnesses." *Lowers hand* "Now can I get back to writing?" *Stares at angry mod of readers***_

_**Alrighty then, now that I've been duly released from the mass of angry… I mean loving readers; I can get back to work. I know that I haven't updated this story in a LONG time. I've been working on my other ones and a lot has been happening in my life. Just went through two moved in a matter of three months. Wasn't happy about that and broke off from writing. Well guess that didn't work all too much though now did it? Read and enjoy my fabulous readers. *bows***_

* * *

_**The New Term**_

Will walked out of her room fully dressed and ready to go. Well not really, she was tired and annoyed. She was also scared to death. That dream was always one of her worst nightmares. "Wow you're actually up on time today Will, I'm surprised." Will's mom Susan said as she set a plate of eggos down on the table. She was a beauty but she reminded Will too much of that woman she dreamed about each year. She resembled that Queen from her dream.

"Morning mom," Will muttered as she sat down. Breakfast was quiet with both Vandom women not being morning people. When they were both finished and the dishes washed Will grabbed some money for lunch and stuffed it into her backpack. "I'll see you after school mom."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride today? It is the first day of school and it's supposed to rain later."

"I'll be fine," Will kissed her mother's cheek and headed out the door. As she reached the bottom floor of their apartment building Will plugged her headphones into her ipod and set off at a jog. She never was one for joining any school sports teams but Will loved being active. It gave her a sense of freedom that she felt she didn't have anywhere else.

Sheffield Institute wasn't all too impressive. Not after attending Fadden Hills. Though, it was quite large and didn't seem to lack in money, nothing special screamed out to her. 'That castle in my dreams was better than this.' Will took off her headphones and walked into the school. Students stood around talking, writing in notebooks or texting.

Will made a b-line to the front office to collect her school schedule. Sheffield Institute had already been in progress for the past two and a half months. Susan had thought that they would make the move quickly but things at her work had tied them down and it took them longer to move than planned. Opening the door to find a few students talking to the ladies at the front desk Will took a seat to wait.

Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Will was finally able to speak with one of the receptionists. "Hello dear, welcome to Sheffield Institution. Is there something I could help you with?"

'I wouldn't be here if there wasn't,' Will thought to herself. "Actually there is. I'm just started school here today and need to collect my schedule."

"Name please."

"Will Vandom."

"Ahh, here you go. Let me print this out and we'll get everything sorted." The women walked into a back room, leaving Will to wait again. She heard the bell for school to start go off, 'how long does it take to print out a stupid class schedule?'

It was another five minutes before the woman returned. She handed Will a red folder. "There's your class schedule in there, a map of the school, and all of the papers you'll need to get your parents or guardians to sign. It also has a green signature paper for all of your teachers to sign as well."

"Thank you," Will grabbed the folder and left the office quickly. Looking into the folder at her first class she sighed, 'history first, great.' Will didn't really have an issue with History classes. They just seemed to hold no interest to her anymore. Now math, she hated math with a passion and she always thought that it hated her just as much.

Will followed her map and found her class easily enough on the second floor on the far eastern side of the building. Students filled most of the seats and the teacher was standing in front of his desk talking. Will politely nodded before she entered the class. "Excuse me, but I believe this is my class."

"Ahh, you must be Miss Vandom. Welcome, welcome, please come in." The teacher turned back to the class. "Now listen here everyone. This is our new student Will Vandom. I want you all to make her feel welcomed and to help her to get caught up to where we are." A few of the students muttered hellos while a few even clapped. Some though just continued what they were doing in the first place. "Now, Miss Vandom, please take a seat next to Mr. Varner. We have seating by last names in this class."

Will looked around and say someone raise his hand partway into the air. He sat alone towards the back and the look of relief on his face said that he didn't like it. Walking down the isle Will took the seat and nodded at the Varner kid.

"Now class, as I was saying. We're going to be learning about the middle ages for the rest of the quarter. Can anyone else me something about this era?"

"There were knights and castles." One kid called out.

"Damsels in distress," called another, causing the class to laugh.

"I see I'm going to need to be more specific. Can anyone else me about the middle ages, other than the obvious?"

"They were called the medieval times. Religion was becoming a large part of society; women were given no rights towards land, marriage or pretty much anything else. They did defend their Lord's lands and castle should the Lord be away and an attack was made. They didn't take up arms themselves, but they did command the castle guards in what to do. Some say that they didn't even do this much and sat around sewing." The class looked back at Will as she raised her head up and spoke.

"The male children of noble families would begin training as a page in the King's castle when they were about ten years old, squire's training after that at about 14 and then finally they would become knights at 18. Noble female children would be sent to the convents at the same age as their brothers were sent to the castle. They were meant to learn to be a proper lady and then sent out to find a husband; usually within the castle where the squires were to become knights in a year or two." (_**this information is just what i've gathered over the years from reading medieval times and Tamora Pierce's books.)**_

"That's very good Miss Vandom. Where did you learn all of that?"

"I've always enjoyed reading about the medieval times. They always fascinated me when I was little and it continued to grow as I did."

"Well thank you very much for the very informational explanation. Now I just wish I could get the rest of you to learn that much." The teacher walked over to the white board and started to write things down. "Now, as Miss Vandom said we usually refer to this time period as the medieval times."

The rest of the class went by with everyone taking notes from the white board and listening to the teacher talk. It seemed as though most of the class didn't take an interest in the subject. Will's other classes were much the same, notes; lectures; more notes. Nothing interesting happened; Will didn't even speak much to anyone after that first class. Now it was lunch time, the best hour of a school day. Will walked quickly to the cafeteria with a hungry stomach and sleep laden eyes.

Now where Will had though nothing would surprise her about this place the cafeteria did. The place was filled with students and the lunch line was a long one. 'It's as though the whole school is here.' Doing a quick count on how many tables there were and the number of students a table Will figured out that her guess was pretty much spot on. The entire school shared one lunch time instead of splitting it up into two. Will heaved a sigh and made her way to the back of the lunch line.

Waiting wasn't one of Will's strong points. Actually it was, but only when it came to waiting in silence or with a few people. Waiting in an entire room filled with students was not something that she enjoyed. As soon as Will had her lunch in hand: a plate of pizza, milk, apple juice, veggies/fruits and a packet of cheesy breadsticks; she made her way through people, tables and chairs to reach a door into the back courtyard. Not many students were back here and Will was able to find a nicely shaded section of grass.

"Hiya," a voice said next to her. Will turned to find a short Asian girl taking a seat in the shade next to her. She was rather skinny with long black hair held in two pigtails. Her brown eyes were shining with laughter. "I'm Hay Lin. What's your name?"

"Will Vandom, nice to meet you Hay Lin."

"You're new to Heatherfield."

"How'd you know?" Will blinked in confusion. Yeah being the new girl in school wasn't anything new but usually she blended in quite well with the rest of the student body.

"I haven't seen you around before. I know almost everyone in town since they all visit my families' restaurant and since I didn't recognize you I just put the pieces together."

"That makes since. What kind of restaurant do you guy run?"

"A Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon. It's really good; you should come by after school today and have some. It's on the house so don't worry about paying. My friends all get free food there since my grandma loves feeding us."

"You just met me though."

"So? Doesn't mean we can't be friends does it?"

"No, it doesn't." The two girls smiled at each other and enjoyed the rest of their lunches talking about anything really. Lunch ended too quickly for the girls and they had to split up. Only to find that they had their last two class periods together. Once sixth hour was up Will made her way to the front office and returned her signature sheet. Afterward Will and Hay Lin met up and walked together to the Silver Dragon.

"So, how do you like Heatherfield?" Hay Lin asked as the two walked together down the street. She had asked the question earlier but Will couldn't give her an answer, having only been in school for a few hours.

"I told you already, ask me towards the end of the week and I'll give you more than I don't know. Really Hay Lin, I've only been to school and my apartment, how am I supposed to give you an answer based off of that." Will laughed and followed the girl into a building, around some tables and into the back room.

"Grandma I'm home." Hay Lin called out. "Hey guys, I've brought a new friend with me today. Say hello to Will Vandom."

Will looked around the smaller girl and waved slightly at the three girls sitting at a table. One of them was darker skinned, her dark hair was short with a small braid hanging down. Glasses adorned her face and covered her brown eyes slightly. The second girl had red hair that was nearly orange with nearly brown eyes shining with mirth. The final girl had long flowing blond hair, blue eyes and everything about her was perfect.

"Will this is Taranee Cook, Irma Lair and Cornelia Hale my friends from school."


	4. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

My deepest apologies for not having updated any of my stories recently. A couple months ago I moved in with my sister and her roommate and he doesn't allow electronics in his house. Kind of silly, but I respected his wishes and wrote my stories only when I wasn't there. Then, just three weeks ago my computer gave me the blue screen of death. I sent the computer in and they were able to fix it. Said it was just a simple problem and I wouldn't have to deal with it again.

Two days later I tried to open my stories to write some more and found that everything on my computer was gone. My book, my stories, pictures, music; I lost it all! I went back in and they told me that they couldn't get anything back; that it was all gone forever. So I just got a new laptop this week and have been trying to rewrite everything. Sadly though, I only have what was posted online. I even lost all of the chapters of the book that I had started. DX So please bare with me for just a little longer. I am currently writing this while on a plane to the other side of the country where I am moving to. Hopefully I will have much more time to write for all of you.

With the deepest of regret,

Chi Tsubasa


End file.
